dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crappy Valentine's Day
Today is Valentine's Day and every guy is having a good time with their girlfriends. However Wolf hates Valentine's Day and Fox expects him to do something nice for her. But does Wolf have the chance, especially when he's a crazy killer? Characters *Wolf *Fox *Red *Blue *Rapper *Lord Tourettes *Raccoon *Trollz0r *Pink *Stacy *Mr Dingleberry *Broseph *Emily *Wednesday (mentioned) *Lady Tourettes (mentioned) Transcript (Blue is seen giving Pink some chocolate) Blue: Happy Valentine's Day Pink! Pink: (touched) Oh Blue, you're spoiling me! Blue: What do you mean about that, Pink? Pink: Well look behind me. (Blue sees all the other gifts he gave Pink) I know you really like me Blue but you can't just waste all your money on me. Blue: (laughs nervously) Oh yeah. Pink: I just hope you learn that lesson. Blue: Okay. Pink: Come here you! (pulls Blue to her and they start kissing) (scene cut to Red & Stacy having sex in bed while tongue kissing) Stacy: This is like the best Valentine's day EVER! Red: We've been making out for the WHOLE day! Stacy: So let's keep sexing and making! Red: Is sexing even a word? (shrugs) Ah what the fuck. (continues tongue kissing Stacy) (shows 2 Street Artists running and keep shooting behind them, as seen they are trying to shoot Wolf) Street Artist 1: Back off puto! You never stop us from stealing burritos! Wolf: You can't run forever! I will see blood shed today! (pulls out a mounted mini gun) Street Artists 2: Look! He has Mini gun! Street Artist 1: Shit! Wolf: Say hello to my special friend and he has brought a party of over nine thousand! (starts firing crazily) Street Artist 2: (gets shot) Fuck! Street Artist 1: Nooooo!! (pulls out a bomb and throws it near Wolf who dodges it but when the smoke clears the Street Artist is not seen) Wolf: (uses high senses to waits and listens for a certain smell or sound) (Fox comes up behind Wolf but Wolf pulls a knife out in Fox's face) Wolf: Fox! what the fuck?! I could have killed you! Fox: Wolf! Could I actually ask why you just knifed me in the face!? Wolf: I'm hunting a couple of avocados. Fox: What?! Wolf: Two Guadalajarans who are still very green. (finds a blood trail) And I think they're bleeding guacamole. Fox: Do you know what day it is? Wolf: I'm guessing It's Saturday. Wolf: Um, well I usually take a killing spree on a weekend. Fox: Are you kidding me? Wolf: If I was, I would be laughing. (while talking to Fox, Wolf suddenly sees the Street Artists and tries to chase them but is still talking to Fox) Fox: (face palms) It's Valentines Day! Wolf: Well good for him. Red: Are you fucking kidding me!? Wolf: Well like I told Fox; if I was kidding, I'd be laughing. (pounces on Street Artist from the roof) Red: Yo Fox! In case Wolf forgets about you, (pulls out chocolates) Happy Valentine's Day! As a friend! Fox: Aw thanks Red. You see Wolf! Even Red knows what to do on Valentine's day! Red: So do something nice for her, dumbass! But if you happen to change your mind on the whole friends issue... (Sees Fox's stern stare) Uh nevermind. Wolf: Wait you are saying I have to be a pussy like Red and buy something sweet and mushy? Red: Hey! Fox: Just at least give me something that says you care about me like you would a sister. Red: Well come on dude! It's just something nice for Fox! Go buy flowers or chocolates for her or something! Wolf: Those gifts are what vaginas buy. I'm going to get something that a man would give. Fox: Oh great I can't wait to see this. (Wolf looks for Rapper) Rapper: Sup Wolf my man! Wolf: Cut the shit. I need to know where there is a massive gang meeting. Rapper: Well there's one going on at Red & Blue's apartment. (at the apartment it shows L.T. Raccoon, Trollz0r and Blue all talking about Valentine's Day when Wolf starts scaling the bulding the listening to the voices through the window) Blue: So guys, how was Valentine's Day for you? Lord Tourettes: Lady Tourettes was the FUCK of my dream! Raccoon: Varentine's Day reminds me of my wife. Trollz0r: (Rage face) I don't have a girlfriend! (Forever alone face) This day is just a sad day for me! Blue: So before we end this day, let's say our moto. It's Valentine's Day and no matter who we're with, a girlfriend or a sister like friend, you must make that girl happy and buy some nice things for them, make them feel happy, but most inportantly: Make sure they have a great time. (Wolf overhears this) Alright guys let's get out of here. Wolf: (smiles mischievously) This will do. (heads down to the ground. Fox sits in a park on the grass. Then she sees Wolf coming over but is skeptical when she sees that he has nothing in his hands.) Fox: (crosses arms) Well what is it? Wolf: Have I planned a little something for you. Fox: What did you do? (Back at the apartment) Blue: Urg! why won't this door open!? Trollz0r: Let's get Mr. Dingleberry! Lord Touretters: Of course. That ASSHOLE must have the FUCKING keys to the VAGINA!!! (Dingleberry comes with the keys) Mr. Dingleberry: Now which one of you assholes locked the front door? (Turns the key and it triggers a bomb. The explosion could be seen from the park and the cloud resembles a heart.) Wolf: I wanted to give you a blast for Valentines Day Fox. Fox: (Furrows her eyes at Wolf but she can't help but smile) Oh Wolf, What am I going to do with you? Red: (throws thumbs up at Wolf) Nice going Wolf. Wolf: Keep me on you're good side. (remembers) Speaking of which, I have to go hunt down an amigo I left behind (cocks gun and runs off) (now it shows Broseph with Emily) Broseph: (gives Emily new One Direction CDs) Happy Valentine's Day bacon. Emily: Eek! He called me bacon! (faints) Broseph: Uhh Emily? Well now I have to give my valentine to Wednesday as well. '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases